survivor_dogs_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Leashed Wild Pack/Packs
A 'Pack '''is a group of dogs, foxes, wolves, and coyotes found in the Survivor Dog universe. Fight-Dog Pack A group of Wild Dogs, captured by Longpaws and taken to The Trap House. Every member survived during the Big Growl, including Alucard and Walter. Leashed Wild Pack A group of former Leashed Dogs formed by the half-greyhound Leashed Wild. His first pack mate was young Alexander who grew up to be Chop. Hunter, Summer, Beta, and Daisy, joined had joined the pack since Alpha was the Alpha. Snap, Millie, Marmalade, and White merged packs to join shortly after. Before the Big Growl, Esme joined the pack and soon became Beta, banishing the old Beta. Then the City Dog joined. Dog and One-Eyed Willy, one of the Leashed Wild Dogs, recruit the Fight-Dog pup Coryn in the storyline of Blackness Falls. Hunter's Pack teamed up with the Leashed Wild Pack to fight the Fierce Dogs. A young Fight Dog named Whisper joins the Leashed Wild Pack to fight the Fierce Dogs. Hunter's Pack joins the Leashed Wild Pack and Whisper is accepted into the Pack. Ribble's Pack A group of Doberman Pinschers and Rottweillers led by the Fierce-Dog Ribble, the main antagonist of the Orginal Arc. The group is the active enemy of The Wild Pack until Storm of Dogs, from there the group's whereabouts are now unknown. Wild Pack A group of nodamic, Wild Dogs bounded up by their missing former Packs. The pack was a close ally to the Leashed Wild Pack. The group is formed by Kludd and eventually the group moved to the Mountains and they live in a cave. Horror's Pack An aggressive pack led by Horror. The Alpha led his pack using fear tactics and claims of ties to The Spirit-Dog The Earth-Dog. The pack was dissolved by the banishment of Horror and became Hunter's Pack. Hunter's Pack A Pack of former members in Horror's Pack. Following the banishment of Horror, Hunter is voted the new Alpha by the remaining packmates. In The Seek for Hope, they ally with the Leashed Wild Pack and Forest Pack. When they win the battle, Hunter decides to become Third-Dog. Wolf Pack A group of forest-dwelled wolves near a rural Longpaw area. The whereabouts of the group are unknown as they are last seeing fleeing in the Mountains. Longpaw Claws A group of Fierce-Dogs that live in a Longpaw farm, a barn for Guard Dogs. They live with their Longpaw, the Wolf-Rancher under the leadership of their Alpha. The pack is hostile in defending their territory but soon leave the rancher for their freedom. Ripper's Pack A Pack consisted by Ripper, Rusty, Whisper, and Daisy. This pack was made because the dogs felt that their threatment from the Leashed Wild Pack was unjust. Millie's Pack Millie was the Alpha of this Pack and Incest was the Beta. The Pack fell victim to an illness and left the Pack vulnerable to attacks. This Pack merged with the Leashed Wild Pack and when Millie, along with Snap, Marmalde, and White (then known as Omega), joined Alpha and his Pack. Mountain Hollow Pack A Pack formed by Winter, Wolf's half-brother that meet the Leashed Wild Pack somehow after settling in their Hollow home in the Middle East Mountain. The Pack later had two new Wolf members, Rocky and Gizmo. The City Pack A Pack formed by the Fierce Dog Blade and her mate, Perdita. In ''Into the Shadows, Blade was considered the traitor by least of his Packmates. Blade decided to leave the Leashed Wild Pack. Perdita, Big Daddy Long Johns, Rachel, Dacey, William, and Ronald decided to join him too. They made their camp in Ribble's Fierce Dog Hideout. The Pack was visited by Alucard and Jake one night. A few nights later, The Pack decide to move to the City because they thought the Leashed Wild Pack might destroy them if they stay in their territory for too long. Fox Pack A Fox Pack that confronted the Leashed Wild Pack over their vanished fox kit. The Pack attacked the Leashed Wild Pack, and promised it wouldn't be the last time they will not see them. In Dead of Night Echoes, the Fox Pack's Camp is revealed to be in a forest far away from the Leashed Wild Pack's territory. The Leashed Wild Pack fights of this Pack, sending them from their home, and one of the members promise that they would leave them in peace. Coyote Pack The Coyote Pack, led by Malka, is the only Pack, is the only Pack with a named Coyote character that has existed out as the Survivors ''universe. In the Coyote Pack similar to dogs, there is an Alpha. ''More Coming soon